You've decided you want a plant for your room. At the gardening store, there are $4$ different kinds of plants (tulip, fern, cactus, and ficus) and $4$ different kinds of pots to hold the plants (clay pot, plastic pot, metal pot, and wood pot). If you randomly pick the plant and the pot, what is the probability that you won't get a clay pot or a cactus?
Explanation: $\text{Probability} = \dfrac{\text{Favorable combinations}}{\text{Total possible combinations}}$ There are $4$ plant choices and $4$ choices for the type of pot, so there are $4\times4=16$ total possible combinations. If we pick randomly, all the combinations are equally likely. The red combinations are combinations that don't include a clay pot or a cactus. There are $9$ favorable combinations. The probability of randomly picking neither a clay pot nor a cactus is $9$ out of $16$, or $\dfrac{9}{16}$.